ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Styles
Christopher "Chris" Styles (born April 6, 1988) is an American professional wrestler,currently wrestling for Wrestle.Arts.Revolution. Career Heavy G Wrestling Federation (2010-2012) Chris made his debut in 2010 for HWF.He feuded with Billy Gunn over the US title and finally beat him for the United States championship.He then went back and forth with Chris Michaels for the HWF World title.He won it from Michaels before offering Michaels a rematch.Michaels won and gave Chris a rematch.Chris won the title twice.He went on to team with Asylum Blades and The Darkmaster (or something like that name) and won the HWF World Tag Team titles.He went on to win a few more titles in his career.He won the Television and,a few days later,won the HWF World Heavyweight and entered the Hall of Fame,retiring from HWF,while holding both titles.HWF shut down in 2012 Independent Circuit (2011) Chris spent a short time in Network Wrestling Alliance before quitting. Wrestle.Arts.Revolution (2012-) Just before HWF shut down,Chris began working for WAR.He was in the very first WAR match where he defeated Kama Lama and Trevor Bentley.He went on to challenge for the WAR Tag Team titles later in the year with "Real Deal" Daniel Antoine.They won the titles but lost them at "WAR Games." Chris and Daniel went their separate ways after that,but keeping a hate for each other in their minds.Chris then,kayfabe,quit WAR. At WAR's annual? London Calling event, in the middle of a promo by Daniel Antoine, a man in a grey hoodie jumped the guardrail and attacked him. The man pulled down his hood,revealing himself to be Styles.He then proceeded to hit the Stylin' Powerbomb on Daniel and escaped through the crowd. In his first match since returning, Chris teamed with AJ Storm, Paxton Steele, Christian Styles, and the debuting veteran DJ Northstar in a losing effort against Kiall Gryphon, Daniel Antoine, Austin Morris, Hayden Syxx, and the debuting Knightrocker in a 5-on-5 Elimination Tag Team match. Chris eliminated Antoine but was then eliminated by The Knightrocker. The next week. Chris teamed with DJ Northstar against Steele and Antoine. They were defeated when Chris was pinned by Antoine. Chris was given the next week off. He returned at WAR Final Battle in a losing effort to Antoine in a Pure Violence match. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *''Blast from the Past'' (Pull-back big boot;Eat Defeat) –2012–present *''Stylin' Powerbomb'' (Lungblower Powerbomb) – 2012 *''Styles Clash'' (Belly-to-back inverted mat slam) –2010-2012 Signature Moves Submission *Boston Crab *Single-leg Crab *Body Scissors *Cross Armbar *Full Nelson (sometimes transitioned into a Full-Nelson Slam) *Figure Four Leglock *Abdominal Stretch *Ankle Lock Strikes *Knife-edge Chop *Old-School Punches (3 Lefts followed by a right) *European Uppercut *Flying Forearm Smash Attacks *Shining Wizard *Superkick *Piledriver *Double Underhook Piledriver *Fisherman's Suplex *Bulldog *Death Valley Driver *Brainbuster Aerial *Moonsault *Frog Splash *Suicide Dive Entrance Themes *"Get Ready to Fly" by GRITZ - 2010 (HWF) *"Last Resort" by Papa Roach - 2011-2012 (HWF,WAR) *"Into the Sun" by Parlor Mob - 2012–present (WAR) Partners *Asylum Blades *Shawn Styles *Chase Styles *Daniel Antoine Championships and Accomplishments Heavy G Wrestling Federation *HWF Hall of Famer *3x HWF Heavyweight Champion *2x HWF United States Champion *1x HWF Intercontinental Champion *1x HWF Television Champion *1x HWF Tag Team Champion (partner unknown) *1x HWF World Tag Team Champion (partner unknown) Wrestle.Arts.Revolution *1x WAR Tag Team Champion (with Daniel Antoine)